


Privacy

by eternal_moonie



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Ignoring the other girls, Alexandria decides to take a bath with her boyfriend... but is he really there?





	Privacy

Let them bitches think what they want of me, I'm going to be on Top! Alexandria thought as she prepared the bathtub. 

She always loved taking baths... preferably with her boyfriend Jan though. But he wasn't there.

Oh well, she never had the need for dildos or vibrators, no, her imagination worked wonders.

So as she took off her clothes and sank into the water she imagined him standing there in the doorway. 

"Jan?" Alexandria asked in shock.

"Hey baby. What's doing?" Jan asked in his tough guy accent as he slid the door closed and slipped off his clothes. 

"I hate them bitches, Jan. But I'm tough. I'm not letting them get under my skin." she said, her eyes suddenly on his large cock he showed and had to smirk.

Who had a guy like that? Not bitchy Britanni or cutie Joclyn, no, Alexandria Everett, it was all hers.

She didn't move as she sat there in the bathtub on her knees while she felt him slide in the water right behind her. 

The touch made the water go up to her breasts as she could not wait to feel his hands on her skin.

"Mmm, I love it when you touch me like that, baby." Alexandria moaned as she felt his front against her ass and his hands against her breasts. 

"I love doing that to you, baby." he whispered as he rubbed his large cock up and down the crack of her ass. 

"Ahh," she moaned, her hair against his face from this intimacy. "I'm gonna come out on top, baby. It's all for you. For us."

And then he pushed deep inside of her. "I love you babe," he growled in her ear as he licked her earlobe.

"NNnnnhhh!!! And I love you so bad my tough guy!!!" Alexandria cried out. 

Her hand dipped under water and her long manicured nails slid inside her pussy as she bucked back with every thrust. 

"God, fuck me, baby. I miss you so much!" Alexandria whimpered. 

But all that really happened were her fingernails fingering her pussy hard and fast.

"I miss you too, babe. Each and every day. Just be strong and don't let them bitches get to you."

"I won't." She whispered, her fingers frantically pushing in and out of her pussy in frantic strokes. "I won't," she repeated.

"Babe, I'm going to come soon." he groaned as he never stopped thrusting.

"Give me your cum!" she cried out, not knowing the door that she thought her boyfriend had closed was wide open. 

He smirked. "Are you fingering yourself again?" he asked as he reached forward and joined his hand with her pussy.

"Come for me, babe. No, let's come together."

"Yes, Oh god yes, do you remember how long it has been?" he whispered, squeezing her tit with his hand that hadn't dipped down to her pussy.

"Seven weeks... and we're going to do this shoot for Pink Warriors next. God, baby, hurry up! I can't take it much lo..... OHHH!!!" She cried out when her orgasm hit and her boyfriend's at exactly the same time.

But when she turned around she didn't see him. 

All she did was Holly with a raised eyebrow. "Are you like, okay? We heard you shouting in there." 

Alexandria was all tough. "I'm fine thank you very much. Now get out of the bathroom so I can get dressed."

Why did I even walk into the bathroom to check up on that bitch? God I SO hope she gets eliminated later today. Holly thought as she left. 

"Why did I have to have such a great imagination?" Alexandria whispered to herself as she dried herself off. 

I miss you baby, so much... 

The End.


End file.
